cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Watership Down
Watership Down is a UK VHS release by Universal and CIC on 9th January 1997. Description One dim moonlit night, a small band of rabbits leave the comfort and safety of their warren and set out on a long and dangerous journey after a premonition of a terrible disaster that will overtake them. None of them know where they are heading, or of the dangers they will face in their search for a new warren where they can live in peace. Cast * John Hurt as Hazel * Richard Briers as Fiver * Michael Graham Cox as Bigwig * John Bennett as Captain Holly * Ralph Richardson as Chief Rabbit * Simon Cadell as Blackberry * Terence Rigby as Silver * Roy Kinnear as Pipkin * Richard O'Callaghan as Dandelion * Denholm Elliott as Cowslip * Mary Moddox as Clover * Lynn Farleigh as Tab * Zero Mostel as Kehaar * Harry Andrews as General Woundwort * Nigel Hawthorne as Campion * Hannah Gordon as Hyzenthlay * Clifton Jones as Blackavar * Derek Griffiths as Vervain and Chervil * Michael Hordern as Lord Frith and Narrator * Joss Ackland as Black Rabbit of Inlé and El-Ahrairah * Michelle Price as Lucy Trivia Trailers and info Opening # Jurassic Park # Casper # Babe # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # Care Bears Plush 1991 (UK TV Advert) # Back to the Future (Teaser Trailer) # Cinderella (Coming Soon on Video) # Care Bears Dolls: Bears in Treehouse 1987 (UK TV Advert) # Xanadu # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Care Bears Cousins 1985 (UK TV Advert) # Alvin and the Chipmunks Home Videos (Rockin' with the Chipmunks, Batmunk, Funny, We Shrunk the Adults, Back to Alvin's Future, Kong, and A Chipmunk Christmas) # The Land Before Time: Sing-Along Songs # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action (Coming Soon on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips of "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Christmas Teddy Bear Sing-Along", "Tots Video", and "The BFG". # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 Videos (A Whale of a Tale, Stormy, The Wild Seahorse, and Double Bubble with In Harmony and Ariel's Gift in US Videos) # Universal Studios Hollywood and Florida 1995 (USA TV Advert) Closing # The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (Coming from MCA Universal Home Video) # Toy Story (Coming to Life on Video) # The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (Coming Soon wherever Videocassettes are sold) # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Soon on Video) # The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa (Coming Soon to Video) # The Rescuers Down Under (Coming Soon to Video) # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) Gallery WATERSHIP DOWN 1978 Richard Adams - Martin Rosen UK QUAD POSTER.JPG|Poster Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Watership Down Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC U card from 1985 to 1997 Category:Michael Hordern (Watership Down Narrator) Category:BBFC U Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount Videos with European Captioning (1995-1998) Category:VHS Videos with Casper trailer (announced by Don LaFontaine) Category:VHS Videos with Babe trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with Pocahontas trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Cinderella trailer (1997-1998) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Fox and the Hound trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Alvin and the Chipmunks Home Videos trailer (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time Sing-Along Songs trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with 101 Dalmatians Live-Action trailer (1997-1998) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The VCI children's trailer from 1997 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS releases which involve the 1996-1998 children's promo (voiceover: Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Universal Studios Florida (1989-1995) trailer Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with Toy Story trailer (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with Oliver and Company trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists trailer (announced by John Leader) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Rescuers Down Under trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Lion King trailer (1995-1996) (announced by John Sachs)